


Nocturnal Jaunt

by kcracken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete and utter Sirius and Remus fluff, with a frisbee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Jaunt

"Would you stop moving so fast," a voice hissed from the darkness.

"Only if you'll stop tripping over my feet," another voice replied.

There was a moment of silence then a deep sigh. "This would be easier if you weren't so tall. The cloak is heavy on this side."

Another sigh. "Fine. Why don't we do this then?"

More silence. "Bloody hell, Sirius, I didn't mean for you to do _that_." The boy's voice had a tinge of humor to it, as if he wanted to laugh, but was forcing himself to remain stoic.

Heavy panting came from under the cloak and then a soft whine. Remus Lupin took the invisibility cloak off both of them and stooped down to run his long fingers through the hair on the head of the black dog that was beside him. "If you get caught, Padfoot..." His voice was filled with worry, but the look in the dog's eyes told him he was being foolish.

Remus stood back up and sighed once again. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this." He looked down at Padfoot and saw him grinning, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. "Okay, I do know why. You love this." He walked out of the secret door that led to the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Padfoot ran past him out across the green grass. This was the only time he truly felt free, and to spend this time with Remus was even better. Turning his head, he yipped at Remus to hurry up. They were on the far side of the grounds where no one would see them, far enough away from the dormitories and prying eyes of students and professors. Remus pulled a notebook from his pocket along with his wand. He tapped the notebook with his wand as he muttered the simple incantation. The book shifted its shape into a round, plastic object. Remus smiled; it had taken him nearly four years to learn how to transfigure objects of this size, and every time he did, it was a great accomplishment.

Another bark from Padfoot snapped him out of his self-congratulations. He hefted the frisbee and threw it towards the dog. 

Sirius Black loved the fact that his Animagus form was a dog. He could do anything, go anywhere in this form. But right now, he just wanted to have a bit of fun. He watched the frisbee sail towards and over him. The moment it passed, he took off running before jumping in the air and snatching it between his jaws. He turned and ran back to Remus, his tail wagging wildly.

The boy couldn't help but grin at the excitement Sirius was showing as he bound up to him. He had to admit that this exercise was just as good for him as it was for his friend. He took the frisbee Padfoot had dropped at his feet and flung it again, watching it sail towards the dark woods beyond the grounds. Past them was the small town of Hogsmeade, the home of the Shrieking Shack, his refuge for one night every twenty-eight days.

He began to remember all the times he had gone by himself to the Shack, those awful nights alone with the wolf. But now, he had three wonderful friends who had risked everything to learn how to change into an animal form to accompany him every month. He was so thankful for Sirius, James and Peter. They were his best mates, the only ones he had ever told of his secret. 

A large, wet tongue interrupted his reverie. Padfoot had returned with the frisbee and now had his front paws on Remus' chest as he stood on his hind legs to look him in the eye. Remus smiled and let out a jovial laugh as he was licked several more times. "I swear, Padfoot," Remus said through his laughter. "Someone would think you liked me or something."

Sirius stopped licking him and lowered to the ground. His long head tilted upwards, and his dark eyes looked into Remus' gold ones as if to say, "No kidding, git."

Remus scratched the top of his head as he picked up the frisbee to toss it again. They did this for a few more times until Padfoot grew tired and just lay in the grass. Remus walked out to him and lay beside him, rolling on his back to look up at the stars. He pillowed his hands beneath his head and smiled as he found the Dog Star. "There it is, Sirius, your star."

Padfoot moved to rest his head on Remus' chest. He felt so content as his eyes drooped closed. But he knew it couldn't last. They would have to get back into the school soon before they were caught by Filch. He shifted back into his human from and rolled over onto the grass beside Remus. "We have to go," he said softly.

His friend remained silent for a few moments. "I know," he said matter-of-factly. After a minute more, he sat up and pushed himself to his feet. He held a hand down to his best mate. "Thanks." 

"For what?" Sirius questioned as he allowed Remus to pull him up.

"For everything: being my friend, becoming an Animagus, playing frisbee with me." He grinned and picked up his notebook, shoving it back in his pocket.

Sirius shrugged. "No problem. I enjoy it, too." He moved back to the castle where they had left James' invisibility cloak. "Besides, I should be thanking you."

Remus' brow furrowed as he looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Same reasons, well, except for the becoming an Animagus part." He grinned lopsidedly, garnering a laugh from his friend.

"Well, it's no problem at all. We better go." Remus picked up the cloak and draped it over them.


End file.
